Double 0 Daisuke
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: Here's a fic I've been wanting to put out for a while. So, yay! ^^; James Bond / Secret Agent Man style Kensuke. What fun! ^_^ I'm sure I'm taking bits and pieces from the plot of every spy movie I've ever seen here, but... ^^;; R & R please!


****

Dragon Lady: _Hiya!_ **^_^**

Ken: _Dragon Lady apologizes that this is NOT part of her 10th Kingdom fic. _***glares at dl***

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;** _Gomen. I know I have a lot of stuff that should be done before this, but this little ficcy idea just popped into my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. _

****

Ken: ***rolls eyes***

Dragon Lady: _Not to mention the fact that I've seriously been wanting to do a James Bond / Secret Agent Man / spy style fic with Daisuke and Ken for the looongest time. _**^^;;;**

Ken: ***sighs*** _So here you go, putting more on your plate. Do you have any idea how many of your fics are unfinished?!_

****

Dragon Lady: ***mentally counts her fics* **_Weellllll…_..**^^;;;;;**

Ken: **-_-;;;;;**

Dragon Lady: _Ooops? _**^^;;;** _I know, I know. I'm working on them. Really. But I wanted to write this ficcy!_ ***snickers* **_Secret Agent Daisuke Motomiya? Couldn't someone just see him as an agent? _***giggles***

Ken: ***shakes head*** _Dragon Lady is a James Bond fan. _***rolls eyes*** _Which probably has something to do with her last name._

****

Dragon Lady: _Yuppo._ **^_^ **_Bond. Dl Bond. _**^_~ **

Ken: ***rolls eyes again* **_That's seriously her last name though. _**^^;;;**

Dragon Lady: _Hey Ken, do you think I'd make a good secret agent?_

****

Ken: _No. But you'd better make yourself one hell of a fan fiction writer. _

****

Dragon Lady: ***pouts* **_You're no fun._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Double 0 Daisuke 

By: DigimonDragonLady 

Daisuke straightened his tie as he entered the office building. He nodded his good morning greeting at the desk manager and made his way to the area of the building where the elevators were housed.

There were five elevators in total. It was a busy building, with fourteen stories that produced a lot of traffic. 

Daisuke groaned when he reached the elevators and saw the doors to the third and middle elevator, just closing. The third elevator was the only one out of the five he could use. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now he would have to stand and wait until the elevator returned, passengerless. 

He stopped walking and stood beside a large potted plant tree, crossing his arms as he watched the elevator doors sliding shut. Then, to his surprise, they stopped, and one of its passengers called out to him.

"Excuse me, but there's room for one more," the man said.

Daisuke blinked. The man was holding the doors for him? How considerate. But it still didn't do him any good. "No, thank you," he returned smoothly. "I'm waiting for someone."

It was a lie. But the man didn't need to know that. After all, he was only being polite. The man shrugged casually, and allowed the doors to close. 

"Isn't that so irritating?" an amused voice asked.

Daisuke sighed. "Its much too early in the morning for me to have to deal with you, Ichijouji," he said. "What do you want?"

"What? Don't I even get a good morning?" Daisuke turned around to look at the tall indigo haired man. 

"Good morning," he said finally. "Aren't you running a little late?"

"Actually no, I came in early to speak with Miyako in engineering. She seems to be of the opinion that the company could use a little more elaborate security precautions," he responded.

Daisuke grunted. 

"We are going to be late, though," Ken continued, looking at his watch. "That elevator business has just set us back about thirty-point-two seconds. 

"Such a shame," Daisuke said calmly, not looking at all worried about it. "I think Taichi likes seeing us late," he commented. "That way he has an excuse to rant about the prompt and efficient way he attempts to run our corporation, and to run another of his security drills."

The elevator doors opened as Daisuke spoke, and they were, thankfully, empty. The two men stepped forward into the lift and it dinged shut behind them. 

"There isn't going to be a drill today, is there?" Ken asked, shooting Daisuke a suspicious sideways glance. 

"And why would I know if there was?" Daisuke asked innocently.

Ken made a small hmphing noise. "For some reason you seem to be a little more aware of what goes on around here than the rest of us."

The elevator began to make its way up to the thirteenth floor. "Why ever do you think that Mr. Ichijouji? The only person who really knows what is going to occur when is Taichi, and possibly Yamato."

"So you say," Ken replied in a tone that informed Daisuke that he didn't believe him in the slightest. 

Daisuke lifted his shoulders in a small and elegant version of a shrug. The elevator shuddered to a halt at floor thirteen. Daisuke knew that at that very moment, the security camera in the elevator stopped recording. It was only for a split second, and when the tape was watched, it would barely make the error known. 

So as the security screens flickered, instead of the front doors of the elevator opening to admit them to the thirteenth floor, the back wall of the elevator slid open. Daisuke made a sweeping motion for Ken to go through first, and the other man responded with a brief nod of thanks.

Once Daisuke was through the opening, the pair now stood in another kind of elevator. One made completely out of shiny metal. The wall to the true elevator closed, and their second elevator began to descend without either of them pushing any buttons or programming anything.

"If he didn't want us to be late every morning, you think Taichi would set up this third elevator as a special access only, or something like that," Daisuke commented. 

"That might look a little suspicious though," Ken replied neutrally. He wouldn't necessarily mind Taichi doing such a thing, but he could understand the reason why he would not do so.

Daisuke shrugged and nodded in agreement.

The elevator was still going. This one worked a good deal slower than those other ones belonging to the office building. Ken checked his watch again for about the third time. 

They both knew that the elevator would take a good while yet to reach its destination. It was taking them down, past the first level, past the basement, down much father into the earth. This was a secret organization. In fact, the whole office building was only set up as a front for it.

Oh, most of the people who worked in the building had no idea about this organizations existence, except for a few privileged people in engineering, such as Miyako Inoue, who were sworn to secrecy of the utmost importance. The rest of the workers were hired by businesses that resided in the sky rise and never thought anything more of any of its other workings. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the lift slowed and then stopped. 

"Its about time," Ken muttered.

They exited it into another room of steel and made their way to the far end. There, there was a door that looked much like that of the door of a vault in a bank. They crossed the room to stand in front of the door.

A small box came out of the wall on the right and hovered at about eye-level. 

"State identity." It demanded.

Daisuke went first. "Special Agent Daisuke Motomiya."

"Processing Agent Motomiya," the computerized voice responded. "Retinal scan necessary for further access permission."

Daisuke didn't even blink as the box moved closer, simply looked with his right eye into it. The box would be scanning his retinal pattern as it had stated, and in a few moments he would either be admitted to the rooms beyond the doorway, or unconscious with a base on full security alert. 

"Identity confirmed," the box said as it pulled away. "Welcome Agent Motomiya."

This process was repeated with Ken, and both of them were allowed to enter. Once past the main entrance security, they made their way through long twisting hallways and corridors; nodding their greetings to co-workers as they went, until they reached one door in particular.

"Well?" Daisuke asked Ken, raising an eyebrow.

Ken hazarded a glance at his watch. "We are exactly one minute and twenty-five-point seven seconds late," he informed Daisuke. 

The other man sighed in relief. "Which means that we're basically on time."

Ken shot him a reproving look as Daisuke proceeded to knock on the door, and enter without waiting for an answer. Ken followed after him.

"Well, well, well," a man commented. "Look what we have here."

"A couple of late agents," another one agreed.

"Our apologies, Taichi," Daisuke said. "But Agent Ichijouji deemed it necessary to drop by engineering and flirt with Ms. Inoue this morning."

Ken's eyes went wide and he glared at Daisuke, who looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any second.

They were standing before Taichi Yagami, runner of their entire secret facility, and Yamato Ishida, his aid. Taichi looked severe and extremely displeased.

"Whatever your reasons, agents, I trust that there will not be a repeat of this atrocious tardiness."

"No, sir," Ken said.

"At least not until tomorrow morning," Daisuke muttered.

Yamato shot him a sharp look, and Ken nearly died. How on Earth could he have been so bold as to say that?

Taichi's eyes narrowed, but he seemed to find it more amusing than either Yamato or Ken. "I'm sure that's the case," he replied, "as I don't recall you being precisely on time any time in the last five months. And now you've taken to corrupting our other agents with your appalling behavior."

"Corrupting?" Daisuke asked innocently. "You mean Ken? Its not my fault he'd rather flirt with his girlfriend than be prompt to work. We just met on the elevators."

"Daisuke!" Ken hissed. 

Daisuke purposely ignored Ken. 

Yamato "hmphed" at him. Ken was sure that Co-manager Ishida had taken a dislike to Daisuke Motomiya the moment that he met him.

"Get serious, Motomiya," Taichi said lightly. "We've got another assignment for you."

"So soon after the last one?" Daisuke sighed wearily. "All work and no play."

"Prime agents are in demand," Taichi barked. "And may I remind you that you are not here to play."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "And when I was little I always thought that being a secret agent would be the coolest job in the world."

Taichi chose to ignore him.

"This assignment is going to take the two of you to Los Angeles, California."

"The two of us?" Daisuke and Ken asked at the same time looking first at each other, and then back to Taichi. 

"We're partners on this?" Ken asked.

"That's right," Taichi agreed. "The agency is curious as to how the two of you would work together; Lord knows we've tried to pair Daisuke with every other partner less agent."

"But sir, with all due respect, I really like working solo --"

"Tough," Taichi interrupted Ken. "You're Daisuke's temporary partner. If you two have issues with one another you'd better resolve them and learn to get along."

Daisuke shrugged. "Not issues, really," he corrected Taichi. "But Agent Ichijouji is much too uptight and a stickler for rules and regulations. Not at all my type of partner."

"We were hoping that Agent Ichijouji would rub off on you," Yamato commented acidly.

Daisuke grinned broadly. "Sorry. Not going to happen."

Yamato scowled. 

Ken sighed inwardly. Daisuke was really going to get himself into trouble one of these days. And now he was stuck with him as a partner for who knew how long. Maybe days. Ken didn't know if he could survive it. 

"Report to Jyou Kido for medical analysis, and then to Koushiro Izumi for your debriefing before departing. The back exit please agents."

"Yes, sir," they both intoned, bowing slightly, and turning to exit the room.

Once outside the door, Ken scowled. 

"I cannot believe I'm on an important mission with you as my partner," he said to Daisuke.

"Relax Ichijouji," Daisuke threw a casual arm around his shoulders. "Learn to lighten up a little. I'm not such a bad guy, you know. If you got to know me, you might even decide you really like me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he let his gaze travel up and down Ken's body.

Ken removed his arm with the air of someone who has just been forced to touch something infected with the plague. He knew about Daisuke Motomiya's various relationships. At least a quarter of the agents (if not more) in the base, had been intimately involved with him; male and female alike.

"Don't even think about it," he cautioned.

"Suit yourself," Daisuke shrugged. "Of course, if you change your mind, just let me know."

He turned on his heel and walked away from Ken, heading God only knows where. It took all of Ken's self control not to drool as he watched him go. Daisuke Motomiya just had that cool, unflustered attitude that screamed at everyone around him that he was someone to pay attention to. 

Maybe this mission, whatever it was, would be well worth his time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: ***drools***

Ken: ***smacks dl* **_Stop catching flies._

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;;; **_Isn't Daisuke just so super sexy? _**^_~ **

Ken: _Hey wait a minute, I thought I was your favorite Digimon character._ ***pouts***

Dragon Lady: _You are Ken-chan. But Daisuke is just soooo incredibly sexy when I imagine him this way…_ **^^;;**

Ken: ***rolls eyes* **

Dragon Lady: ***giggles***

Ken: _You should get a Daisuke muse._

****

Dragon Lady: ***snorts* **_No way. So you could spend all your time with him and completely ignore my fan fiction? Not a chance._

****

Ken: _Haven't you ever even thought about it?_

****

Dragon Lady: ***shrugs* **_Maybe once or twice. But Daisuke muses are too much work. First of all, they eat waaaaay too much. Lucky for me you eat like a bird, so I don't have to worry about that._

****

Ken: ***protests* **_I do not eat like a bird._

****

Dragon Lady: _Yes you do. _

****

Ken: ***crosses arms and mutters sulkily*** _Do not._

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;; **_Read and review minna-san. It would be greatly appreciated. This fic is only going to have around three chapters at the most…._

****

Ken: ***snorts*** _Famous last words. _

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;** _Review!_


End file.
